Sanctuary Standing in the Rain
by MedicalNinSakuraUchiha
Summary: "Excuse me, why are you standing in the rain?" He asked, putting umbrella over her head. "It washes away all the pain." She answered not looking at him. "All the pain?" He asked. "Yes all the pain, because you see standing in the rain is my sanctuary." She said turning and smiling at him.


Sanctuary; Standing in the Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party and or its characters.

**Summary:** "Excuse me, why are you standing in the rain?" He asked, putting umbrella over her head. "It washes away all the pain." She answered not looking at him. "All the pain?" He asked. "Yes all the pain, because you see standing in the rain is my sanctuary." She said turning and smiling at him.

**A/N:** I got this idea while watching The Corpus Bride. The rain in the movie just struck an idea and here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and sorry if it sucks, but I kind of liked the idea and thought some of you might too.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was walking down through the park, trying to get home faster since it was pouring down rain. When he noticed a figure standing in the rain. He walked closer and seen it was a female, she had pink hair and was in a pink half sleeved dress, white stockings that seemed to be thigh high and white heeled boots that came up to mid calf.

'_Why is she just standing there without an umbrella?_' Ikuto wondered to himself.

He walked closer thinking she might be lost.

"Excuse me, why are you standing in the rain?" He asked, putting the umbrella over her head.

"It washes away all the pain." She answered not looking at him.

"All the pain?" He asked.

"Yes all the pain, because you see standing in the rain is my sanctuary." She said turning and smiling at him.

'_She's beautiful!_' Ikuto thought, looking at her.

"The rain is your sanctuary?" Ikuto asked, still mesmerized by her beauty.

She nodded.

"Why do you need a sanctuary?" He asked.

"Because I lost everyone and everything I held dear to me. The rain is the only thing that makes me feel safe and doesn't cause me pain." She said.

"What about your friends and family?" Ikuto asked.

"My mother, father and little sister died in a car accident when I was twelve. My friends were never my friends, they just acted like it to make fun of me." She said.

"What are about your boyfriend? I'm sure a beautiful girl like you has a boyfriend."

"I had one, but he only asked me out as a dare from his friends."

'_People are so rude. How could she not have friends, she seems so nice and she's so beautiful I was expecting guys to be all over her._' Ikuto thought to himself.

"That's terrible." Ikuto said.

She just nodded.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, what's your name?" Ikuto asked.

"My names Amu Hinamori." She said.

"Amu, that's a beautiful name." Ikuto said, smiling.

"I guess so."

"Would you like me to walk you home, since you don't have an umbrella?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't have a home." Amu said.

"Where do you sleep?"

"Sometimes on a bench or in a homeless shelter." Amu said.

"Where did you get such a beautiful dress then?" Ikuto asked.

"The shelter, someone out grew it and the shoes, so they let me have it."

"Why don't you come and stay with me then?" Ikuto asked.

"What?" Amu asked shocked.

"Come stay with me." He said again.

"But you don't know me, why would you offer to let me stay with you?" Amu asked.

"Because a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be out here alone and I don't want you to get sick. Please come and stay with me, I have enough space." He said.

"I-I don't know what to say." Amu said.

"Say you will." Ikuto said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"O-ok, thank you." Amu said.

Ikuto and Amu walked to Ikuto's apartment and got in the elevator and rode all the way up to the top floor. They got off the elevator and Ikuto unlocked the door. It was the only one on the whole floor.

They walked through the door and Amu's eyes got wide. It was huge, it had a flat screen tv, a white wrap around couch, three different types of game systems, ten steps leading up to the upstairs, everything someone would ever want.

"Make yourself at home, I'll go get you a towel and some more clothes. You can take a shower too if you want." Ikuto told her.

"Could I take a shower please?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you where the bathroom is and then when your done I'll show you around and we'll eat afterwards."

"Ok."

They walked up the stairs and to the first door on the left, Ikuto opened the door and a big bathroom was behind it.

"Wow it's huge, you have a shower and a garden tub. Your so lucky." Amu said.

"The towel's and wash cloths are in here." Ikuto said, pointing at a cabinet in the corner.

Amu nodded.

"I'll go and get you some clothes, you'll have to wear some of mine until tomorrow. I'll take you shopping." Ikuto said.

"You don't have to do that." Amu said.

"I want too." Ikuto said walking out of the bathroom.

He came back a few minutes later with a white long sleeve shirt, some boxer shorts and a pair of panties.

"I bought the panties for my sister when she stayed, but they weren't the right size so I just kept them. I hope you can wear them." He said.

Amu looked at the size and nodded, "There my size."

"Good, they've never been worn. My sister looked at the size and threw the pack back at me and they've been in my drawer ever since. Well I'll get out of here so you can take your shower. You can also use that brush on the counter and the hair dryers in the first drawer and put your clothes in this hamper and I'll wash them." Ikuto said and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Amu smiled to herself and started the shower and took off her clothes, grabbed the wash cloth and got in the shower.

She took a thirty minute shower and then got out. Dried off and put on the clothes Ikuto gave her. She used the brush on the counter and then blow dried her hair. Then she put her clothes in the hamper and walked out of the bathroom cutting off the light.

She walked down the stairs and was in the living room, she looked around and found Ikuto in the kitchen cooking.

He looked up and smiled, "Did you have a nice shower?"

Amu nodded and walked over to the counter separating the living room from the kitchen.

"Thank you for doing this for me Ikuto." Amu said smiling a small smile at him.

"Your welcome, Amu." He said, smiling back at her, "I'll show you around now."

"Shouldn't you stay in here and watch the food?" Amu asked.

"I can show you around while this is cooking." Ikuto said.

"That could cause a fire, showing me around can wait until after we eat, can't it?" Amu asked.

Ikuto chuckled and nodded.

Amu smiling and giggled a little.

"So tell me a little about yourself." Ikuto said.

"Well like I said before, my parents and little sister died in a car accident when I was twelve. I went to an orphanage and a few people took me home, but they either sexually or verbally abused me. So I eventually went back to the orphanage each time. After a while I ran away from there, because the other kids where mean to me and the workers weren't much better. The kids would act like my friends and then it's like they knew when I trusted them, because that's when they'd throw me to the side. Guy's would always pick on me and then one of them started being nice to me I thought he really liked me. When he asked me out I was so happy and said yes, then he broke up with me saying 'It was a dare dim wit as if I'd ever date a freak like you.' and everyone laughed at me even the teachers. That's when I ran away and found out how much I like the rain, because I've been hurt all my life and that was the one and only thing I could depend on and trust not to hurt me." Amu said, looking down at the counter.

"People are so mean. I don't see why someone would be that mean to someone or anything else, it's wrong and down right low." Ikuto said.

"Yeah, so what about you?" Amu asked.

"Well my father left when I was little to tour, because he's a violinist, but he never came back. So my mother remarried a man I can't stand. He made my little sister and I work for him in a company called easter to pay off the debt's my father had. I finally got my sister out of having to work there and I eventually quit too. My mother wasn't too happy about it and kicked me out of the house, she probably would have kicked my sister out too, but she didn't live there she had an apartment of her own, because she's a singer. I lived with her until I had enough money to buy my own place, which wasn't long. So that's pretty much it." Ikuto said.

"Wow." Amu said.

Ikuto nodded.

"So how old are you?" Amu asked.

"Twenty three, what about you?" Ikuto said.

"I'm eighteen." Amu said.

"Hmm we're five years apart." Ikuto said.

"I thought you were my age or maybe a year older, you don't look like your twenty three." Amu said, looking Ikuto up and down.

"I get that a lot." Ikuto said chuckling.

"Are you sure your girlfriend will be ok with me staying here?" Amu asked.

"Girlfriend?" Ikuto asked, surprised.

"I was just assuming a guy as umm," Amu stopped blushing.

"As what?" Ikuto said smirking.

"A guy as good looking as you, would have a girlfriend." Amu finished.

"No I don't have a girlfriend, no girl before has caught my attention yet." Ikuto said.

"I'm sure you'll find the one you love, one day." Amu said smiling.

"Maybe I already have." Ikuto said, smiling at her.

"Huh?" Amu asked confused.

"Nothing." Ikuto said and stirred the food, tasting it.

Amu just watched still confused.

"Hmm it's good, but it needs something." Ikuto said, tapping his finger on the counter.

He looked at Amu and said, "Here try this and tell me what you think it needs."

Amu walked around the counter and into the kitchen. Ikuto handed her the spoon and she got a little trying it.

"Yum it's good, but your right it does need something." Amu said.

"I know, but I'm not sure what." Ikuto said.

"Salt?" Amu asked.

"Hmm no. Pepper?" Ikuto said.

"No, maybe soy sauce?" Amu asked.

Ikuto looked at her and smiled, "You may be on to something there."

Ikuto poured in some soy sauce and stirred it in then tried it and Amu tried a little too. They both smiled at each other.

"That made it way better, I probably never would have thought of it." Ikuto said.

"Glad to help." Amu said.

Ikuto got out some plates and forks. They put some on their plates and went and sat down.

They ate in silence for a while.

"Do you like it?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, it's really good. You're an amazing cook." Amu said.

"Thank you, I'm sure your cooking is far better." Ikuto said.

"I wouldn't know, I've never cooked before. My mom asked me too help her once when I was twelve and I burned the food so bad, that when my dad came home he thought we were trying to feed him and Ami charcoal. He fell on the floor and started crying saying 'No one loves me.' He was so emotional." Amu said smiling on the verge of tears.

"Ami?" Ikuto asked.

"That's my little sisters name." Amu said.

"Oh, that's similar to your name." Ikuto said.

"Yeah, I probably would have eventually asked my mother why that is." Amu said.

"I'm sorry that you lost them." Ikuto said.

"Me too." Amu said and wiped her eyes before the tears could fall.

"You can cry if you want, you don't have to hold it in around me." Ikuto said.

Amu started crying, "I'm sorry."

Ikuto got up and went over to Amu and knelt beside the chair she was in and rubbed her back.

"Just let it out." Ikuto said.

Amu stopped after a few minutes and wiped her eyes, then looked at Ikuto.

"Why are you being so nice to someone you barely know?" Amu asked.

"Because you seem so nice and don't deserve to have people being mean to you anymore. You should be able to say you have a home and friends and be happy." Ikuto said.

"But I don't have any of that." Amu said.

"You have two of them." Ikuto said.

"I do?" Amu asked.

"You have a home now and a friend." Ikuto said.

"Where and who?" Amu asked.

"Here and me." Ikuto said smiling.

"R-really?" Amu asked.

"Of course." Ikuto said.

"How do I know you won't do me like every other person that says similar things?" Amu said.

"I swear I won't be rude to you or hurt you." Ikuto said.

Amu hugged him and said, "Thank you Ikuto."

Ikuto hugged back and said, "Your welcome."

They started eating again not talking much. After the were done they washed dishes and then Ikuto showed her around.

"Well you've seen the bathroom, living room and kitchen, so I guess all that's left to show you is the rooms." Ikuto said.

They walked up the ten steps that lead to the upstairs. They walked to the left past the bathroom.

"This is the laundry room," Ikuto said opening the door next to the bathroom.

They went to the next door, "This is kind of like a work room, I guess." Ikuto said opening the door.

"Is that a violin?" Amu asked.

"Yes, I play the violin. I went to Paris, France for a while to look for my father and I got a scholarship to a university there." Ikuto said.

"Are you a performer?" Amu asked.

"Yes, but I sometimes play for my sister's band or write music for her." Ikuto said.

"Wow I've never met a music composer before." Amu said smiling.

"Well now you have." Ikuto said with a chuckle.

"Will you play a little for me?" Amu asked.

Ikuto walked in the room and cut on the light and pick up the violin and started playing a song.

Amu swayed with the music smiling to herself.

Once the song was over Ikuto put the violin back in it's case and walked back over to Amu.

"That was amazing!" Amu said.

"Thanks." Ikuto said, cutting off the light and closing the door.

They walked past the laundry room and bathroom, to the other side of the upstairs.

Ikuto opened the first door to the right and said, "This will be your room."

Amu walked in and cut on the light. It had a twin sized bed, with pink bedding, a flat screen tv on the wall, a computer desk with a desktop computer and a big walk in closet.

"It's beautiful." Amu said.

"If you want a bigger bed then I'll get you one." Ikuto said.

"No, this one's fine." Amu said smiling.

"Oh and that room is mine." Ikuto said, pointing to the only other door on the right side of the upstairs.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me Ikuto." Amu said.

"You don't have to keep thanking me Amu." Ikuto said smiling at her.

"I'm just really grateful." Amu said.

"I'm glad I could help…. Well it's getting late I should probably go to bed, so I can go to work in the morning." Ikuto said.

"Ok, night." Amu said, walking into her room.

"Night." Ikuto said.

Amu shut the door and spun around, falling on the bed smiling.

"He's so nice." Amu said out loud and slowly fell asleep.

On the other side of the door Ikuto smiled to himself and walked down the hall to the bathroom and started the shower. He got undressed and got in.

"She's adorable." Ikuto said to himself.

The next morning Amu woke up and smiled looking around the room.

"I thought maybe I was dreaming, but I guess I wasn't." Amu said giggling.

She got up and went to the bathroom, once she was done she hurriedly washed and dried her hands and then ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs ready to see Ikuto again.

But he wasn't down there, she ran back upstairs and knocked on his door, but there was no answer. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. There was no sign of Ikuto. She went to the _'office' _like room, but he wasn't in there either.

"Maybe he's doing laundry." Amu said, going to the laundry room but he wasn't there either.

Amu sighed and walked downstairs again.

"Where is he?" Amu asked herself.

A piece of paper on the table caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up.

**Amu, I've went to work I'll be back around four, so please be ready and I'll take you shopping then. Your clothes are in the dryer so you may want to keep an eye on the dryer. You can do what ever you'd like around the house. Hope you slept well.**

**- Ikuto**

"Oh yeah he did say something about having to go to work today." Amu said out loud.

She looked around and said, "Hmm what to do, what to do."

She looked out the window and it was dark gloomy and raining. She walked over to the sliding glass door leading to the balcony and opened it walking out and sitting in a chair, letting the rain fall on her and she smiled.

"I may not need the rain as a sanctuary anymore, if I continue to live with Ikuto. I just hope he's really my friend and not someone that's just acting like he is and then laugh at me because I actually believed he was." Amu said looking up and the sky, the rain running down her cheeks making it look like she was crying.

The phone rang making her jump. She ran in and looked at the phone.

"Should I answer it?" She asked herself out loud.

She decided not to pick it up, not sure Ikuto would be ok with it.

The answering machine came on.

"Amu, it's Ikuto pick up please."

Amu smiled and grabbed the phone pushing the talk button.

"Hi Ikuto." She said.

"Hey, why didn't you answer the phone?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure you'd be ok with it." Amu said.

"It's your home now too, so of course it's ok." Ikuto said with a chuckle.

"Ok." Amu said smiling brightly even though he couldn't see.

"I was calling to check in on you and see if you got my note." Ikuto said.

"I'm fine, how are you? And yes I got your note." Amu said.

"Glad to hear it and I'm fine too, did you sleep well?" Ikuto asked.

"That's good and I haven't slept that well in so long." Amu said.

"That's great! I'm sorry Amu, but I have to go now I have a to go to a meeting. I'll see you at four." Ikuto said.

"Ok, bye Ikuto." Amu said the smile disappearing.

"Bye." Ikuto said and hung up.

Amu hung the phone up and put it back on charge and then went back and sat on the balcony.

"Mama, papa, Ami, I think I might be getting attached to Ikuto to fast. If he does like the others have, my heart will break into a million pieces. Please don't hurt me Ikuto." Amu said looking up at the sky.

Ikuto kept looking at the clock hoping four o'clock would hurry up and come. It was three-fifty nine, it seemed like those last sixty seconds just dragged on. Once the clock changed to four Ikuto grabbed his umbrella and brief case and walk out of his office and to the elevator at a fast pace, but not so fast that everyone thought he was crazy.

The elevator seemed to take forever to get there.

"Damn it seems whenever I'm in a rush, everything wants to be so slow." Ikuto said glaring at the closed elevator door.

It finally opened and Ikuto walked in and pressed the button with the one on it repeatly.

"Come on!" Ikuto said.

The doors closed and made a stop on the second floor and then the first. Ikuto got off the elevator and walked outside and opened the umbrella.

"Why didn't I drive today?" He asked himself out loud.

He started speed walking and got to the park entrance and decided to go through it, because it was faster to get home.

He arrived and went in the building and got in the elevator and pressed the top floor button. It didn't take long for him to reach the top, he got off the elevator and unlocked the door and walked in.

He looked around for Amu, but couldn't find her and then he realized the balcony door was open and looked out the door.

Amu was asleep in the chair, soaked from the rain.

"Amu, wake up." Ikuto said, shaking Amu's arm.

She slowly woke up and looked at him and smiled.

"Your soaked! You shouldn't sleep in the rain." Ikuto said.

"I-I'm sorry." Amu said.

"Come inside, I'll get you a towel." Ikuto said walking inside.

Amu looked after him and wiped her eyes, not sure if it was rain drops or tears. She got up and walked inside.

Ikuto came back downstairs with a towel and handed it to her. She took it and started drying her hair and Ikuto closed and locked the balcony door.

"Your not even dressed to go." Ikuto said looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I just meant to sit out there a little while not to fall asleep." Amu said, covering her face with the towel acting like she was drying her hair, but was really trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Did you even check on the dryer?" Ikuto asked.

Amu shook her head no and Ikuto went upstairs and into the laundry room.

Amu looked up and the tears streamed down her face and she put the towel on a chair and walked towards the door.

Ikuto walked out of the laundry room and saw her walking to the door and he ran down the stairs and over to her.

"Amu where are you going?" Ikuto asked.

"Somewhere else I've bothered you long enough." Amu said.

"No don't go, I was just worried. I don't want you to get sick and I was looking forward to taking you to get new clothes." Ikuto said.

"Really?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or made you feel unwelcome." He said.

"I'm sorry, you told me to just do two things; be ready when you got back and to keep an eye on the dryer. I did neither of them and after you've been so nice to me too." Amu said.

"It's ok, the rain is your sanctuary right?" Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded.

"Well it's ok that you forgot about what I asked, because when your in the rain time must fly by." Ikuto said.

"It does, but I still should have done what you asked." Amu said.

"Well that's over and done with now, so how about you go blow dry your hair and get dressed, then we'll go shopping." Ikuto said, smiling, holding her dress out to her.

"O-Ok." Amu said, taking the dress from him.

She walked upstairs and into the bathroom, blew dried her hair and put on her dress. Once she was done she walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs over to the table.

Her stockings were on the back of a chair and her shoes were beside it. She didn't see Ikuto, so now would be the perfect time to put on the stockings, since she had to raise her dress up a little more than she liked to.

Amu sat on the chair and pulled the right stocking on her right foot up too her knee and then the same with the left and then she stood up and pulled them up having to pull the dress up close to the bottom of her panty's.

"So do you want to walk or drive?" Ikuto asked.

Amu squealed and blushed, dropping the dress.

"Are you ok?" Ikuto asked.

"I had my dress pulled up to pull my stockings up. I have to pull the dress up a little more than I like, but I forgot to take them with me to the bathroom. And I thought that since you weren't in here I could do it real quick, even though it's not lady like to do that anywhere but the bathroom or bedroom, not where everyone can see." Amu said.

Ikuto chuckled and said, "It's fine, I get dressed in the living room sometimes too."

"But for a girl to do that in front of a man, that she's not dating or married to is indecent. At least that's what my mother use to tell me, she didn't really like the idea of doing that in front of someone your dating either, but she said it was better than doing it in front of a male friend." Amu said.

"Should I take my pants off and put them back on in here so we're both indecent together?" Ikuto asked, smiling.

"N-No!" Amu said blushing, just thinking about it.

Ikuto chuckled and said, "You're too cute."

Amu blushed more and stuttered out, "T-T-T-Thank y-y-you."

"Put your shoes on and we'll go." Ikuto said.

Amu nodded and pulled her boots on and zipped them. Then she straightened her dress and smiled.

"Ready?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes." Amu said.

"Do you want to walk or drive?" Ikuto asked.

"Umm walk." Amu said.

"I should've known." Ikuto said, walking to the door and grabbing his umbrella.

They walked out of the apartment and Ikuto locked the door and Amu pressed the elevator button. The elevator didn't take long to get there. They made a stop on the fifth floor and an elderly woman got on.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Amu and Ikuto said.

"You two make such a cute couple." The woman said.

Amu blushed and said, "W-we're just friends."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought you might be a couple. You look like you'd make a good one." The woman said.

Ikuto smiled and the elevator reached the first floor. Amu and Ikuto let the lady off first and then they got off. They walked outside and Ikuto opened the umbrella and held it over his and Amu's head.

They walked toward the mall and Ikuto noticed a lot of the guy's were staring at Amu and he didn't like it one bit.

Amu looked at Ikuto and seen him glaring.

"Ikuto is something wrong?" Amu asked.

"Yes, I don't like the way some of these guys are looking at you." Ikuto said.

Amu looked around and noticed guys looking at her and a creepy guy winked at her. She grabbed Ikuto's arm and the guys stopped looking and she smiled.

"It seems like if I hold your arm they stop looking. They might be scared of you." Amu said.

"I think, they may think your already taken." Ikuto said.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"They probably think we're dating or are married." Ikuto said.

Amu blushed and said, "I'm sorry, but would it be ok if I still held onto your arm, even though they may think that? I don't like them staring at me like that."

"I don't mind." Ikuto said, smiling.

They arrived at the mall and Ikuto shut the umbrella and put it in his coat pocket.

Amu looked around and smiled at all the stores.

"I haven't been inside a mall in forever." Amu said.

"We can go in any stores you want and you can get whatever and as much as you want." Ikuto said.

"You really don't have to do this for me." Amu said.

"I want to." Ikuto said.

"Could I get a new dress?" Amu asked.

"As many as you want." Ikuto said.

They went to a dress store, that had all types of dresses and sold nothing else but dresses.

Amu seen a pink frill dress with a black belt around the waist and looked at the size smiling.

"Can I try it on?" Amu asked.

"Only if you come out so I can see what it looks like too." Ikuto said.

"Ok." Amu said and went into the dressing room.

She put the dress on and it fitted perfectly, she spun around in front of the mirror and then went to show Ikuto.

"Well what do you think, Ikuto?" Amu said.

Ikuto looked at her and was lost for words.

'_She's beautiful! How can someone be so stunning?!_' Ikuto thought to himself.

"You're gorgeous!" Ikuto said.

Amu blushed and said, "Thank you, could I get it?"

"If you didn't I think I might would cry." Ikuto said.

Amu giggled.

"Hey, I found this blue dress and was wondering if you'd try it on. I thought you'd look good in it." Ikuto said, holding up a blue stripped off the shoulder sweater dress.

Amu nodded and grabbed the dress. She changed and looked in the mirror smiling. She went to show Ikuto and he smiled.

"Can I get this one too?" Amu asked.

Ikuto nodded.

"Hey, Amu I think I might should go get the car. We might not be able to carry all the bags." Ikuto said.

"Ok." Amu said.

"Stay here and I'll be right back." Ikuto said.

He left the mall and went home, while Amu kept looking. He was only gone for fifteen minutes and Amu had six more dresses in the shopping cart.

"I liked them, but wanted your helping deciding which I should get." Amu said.

"You can get them all." Ikuto said.

"But-" Amu started.

"But nothing, you can get whatever and however much you want. There's no limit! You can spend a million dollars if you want too." Ikuto said.

Amu smiled.

They bought twenty dresses, then went to a shoe store and bought thirty pairs of shoes, then they went and bought shirts, cami's, shorts, skirts and pants, night clothes, underwear, bras, stockings, a tooth brush, makeup, perfume, hair accessories and he even bought her some jewelry.

They took the stuff out to the car and put some in the trunk and some in the backseat. Then drove out of the parking lot.

"Are you hungry? We can go get whatever you want for dinner." Ikuto said.

"Yes, I'm hungry but we don't have to go get anything if you don't want to." Amu said.

"Where would you like to go?" Ikuto asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." Amu said.

"Do you like seafood?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah." Amu said.

Ikuto took her to a seafood restaurant.

They went in and waited in line to get a table. The woman took them to a table and flirted with Ikuto while taking their orders.

They ordered two iced teas and shrimp.

"Wow you're a ladies man huh?" Amu said, feeling a little jealous.

"I guess so." Ikuto said.

"Maybe she could be the one." Amu said.

"No, I think I've done found her." Ikuto said.

"Really?" Amu asked, a little hurt by the possibility of Ikuto dating a girl.

"Yeah." Ikuto said smiling.

Their food arrived and they began eating.

"So how was work?" Amu asked.

"Boring, I would have rather spent the day with you." Ikuto said.

Amu blushed and said, "D-Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but not the day after." Ikuto said.

"That's good." Amu said.

"I was thinking about taking you too meet my friends and my sister. They'd love to meet you I'm sure." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto I'm not sure that's a good idea." Amu said.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"What if they don't like me?" Amu asked.

"They will, well Utau may not she kind of has a brother complex, well she did last time I seen her but it's been a few months. Maybe she has a boyfriend now." Ikuto said.

"Utau?" Amu asked.

"That's my sister's name." Ikuto said.

"Oh." Amu said.

"Yeah."

They finished eating and then Ikuto paid and they left.

"I need to stop and get some new strings for my violin." Ikuto said.

"Ok." Amu said smiling.

They arrived at a music store and went in.

"Ikuto, I've been wondering when I'd see you in here again." A man behind the counter said.

"I haven't really needed anything lately." Ikuto said walking over too the counter Amu following.

The man seen Amu and said, "Oh did you finally get a girlfriend? She's gorgeous!"

"She's my friend." Ikuto said.

"Thank you." Amu said, blushing.

Amu seen some electric guitars and went over to look at them.

"Ikuto, dude you can't not like her as more than a friend, just look at her." The man said.

"I just met her yesterday." Ikuto said.

"And your already bringing her with you?" The man asked.

"She lives with me now. She was homeless, so I let her come live with me. Someone as pretty as she is shouldn't live on the streets, some guys may take advantage of her. Plus she seemed really nice and I've found out that she is." Ikuto said.

"That was nice of you. I think you two make a cute couple." The man said.

"Even though I've only known her since yesterday, I think I may be falling for her. It was kind of '_love at first sight_' I guess." Ikuto said.

"So you love her?" The man said.

"That's the figure of speech, I was just implying that it was like that. Maybe it was '_like at first sight_' instead of love." Ikuto said.

"So are you thinking about asking her out? Because if not I defiantly will." The man said.

"I might and don't even think about it." Ikuto said.

"Just one date?" The man asked.

"No! I came here for violin strings not to try and hook you and Amu up." Ikuto said.

"Violin strings on it." The man said, disappearing in the back of the store.

Ikuto looked at Amu and walked over to her.

"You like guitars?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, I like the way they sound." Amu said.

"Want one?" Ikuto asked.

"No, I just like listening to them not playing them." Amu said with a giggle.

Ikuto smiled at her giggle.

"Ikuto, here's your violin strings." The man said coming back out from the back of the store.

Amu and Ikuto walked back over to the counter and Ikuto paid for the strings.

"Whenever you come back, bring the eye candy with you." The man said, winking at Amu.

Ikuto glared at him and put a arm around Amu's shoulders and said, "I told you no, she's not interested in you. Back off."

"Wait your not interest in him right, Amu?" Ikuto asked, looking at her.

"No." Amu said.

"Are you interested in Ikuto?" The man asked.

Amu blushed and didn't say anything.

Ikuto looked at her and smirked.

"Bye." Ikuto said to the man behind the counter.

"Bye." The man said.

Amu and Ikuto walked out of the store and back to the car.

They didn't say anything the whole ride home.

They got the stuff out of the car and went in the building and upstairs. Ikuto unlocked the door and they took the bags up to Amu's room.

"You can wash them tomorrow, if you want." Ikuto said walking down the stairs.

"Ok." Amu said going into the bathroom.

Ikuto jumped over the back of the couch and cut on the tv.

Amu came out of the bathroom and was walking by the stairs.

"Hey Amu, come watch tv with me." Ikuto said looking at her smiling.

"Ok." Amu said, backing up and coming down the stairs and sat down next to him on the couch.

Amu and Ikuto woke up the next morning, snuggled up together on the couch. Amu was laying in a small space between the back of the couch and Ikuto, with her head and hand on his chest and her right leg laying over both of his.

Ikuto stretched and looked at Amu, as she sleepy rubbed her eyes and seen the clock on the wall.

"Shit! I'm late." Ikuto said.

Shocking Amu and she looked at him, realizing she was still kinda of laying on him, She blushed and got up fast, her dress was raised up to her stomach.

"Amu, your dress is raised up showing your butt for the world to see." Ikuto said, blushing a little and looked away from her.

Amu blushed bright red and pulled the dress down.

Ikuto remembered he was late and got up, running up the steps and into the bathroom starting the shower. Trying to get undressed while getting two towels and a washcloth. He got his shirt unbuttoned and put the towels on the counter and threw the washcloth in the shower, then finished taking his clothes off and got in.

He took a fast shower and got out drying off with one towel and using the other for his hair. He looked around and realized he forgot his clothes.

'_Great I forgot to get clothes! Maybe Amu went in her room._' Ikuto thought to himself.

He wrapped one of the towels around his waist and had the other one around his neck. He walked out of the bathroom and toward his room, when Amu came up the stairs.

She looked at him and blushed.

"S-Sorry." Amu said, looking away and backed up going off balance about to fall down the steps.

Ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, before she fell. The towel around his waist fell off when he moved to catch her.

"Amu, are you alright?" Ikuto asked worried.

Amu nodded and noticed Ikuto's towel fell off and her face turned extremely red and she looked away.

"What?" Ikuto asked looking down and turned as red as Amu, if not redder.

He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist again, running to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it still blushing.

'_I can't believe Amu just seen me naked! Life is going to be awkward between Amu and I for a few days._' Ikuto thought to himself and started getting dressed, still a little flustered.

Amu sat on the floor at the stairs still blushing.

'_I just seen Ikuto naked! Why can't I get the image out of my head? It just won't go away. I hope he doesn't ask me to leave because of it._' Amu thought to herself, trying to get the image of Ikuto naked out of her mind.

Amu got up and ran into her room and shut the door so she didn't have to see Ikuto again.

'_I hope he doesn't think anything about it, but since I seen him naked it's better if I don't see him again right now. It'll be too awkward._' Amu thought to herself, laying on her bed.

Ikuto walked out of his room and went to the bathroom, blow dried his hair and brushed his teeth and then went to Amu's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Amu, I'm leaving for work." Ikuto said.

"Ok." Amu said.

Ikuto went downstairs, grabbed his brief case and keys then went out the door.

Amu stuck her head out of her door and seen Ikuto was gone. She went down stairs and went to fix herself some food.

"What should I fix? I can't cook anything." Amu said to herself.

She found some cereal and a bowl and spoon, then got the milk and fixed some cereal. She went and sat at the table in front of the couch and turned on the tv, and flicked through channels while she ate.

She stopped on Spongebob and stared intently at the TV and giggled.

"What a cute little show!" Amu said out loud to herself.

She finished eating and washed the bowl and spoon. Then she went back into the living room and looked at the game system's.

"What are these?" Amu said, walking over and sitting on her knees in front of them.

"Xbox 360, PS3, Wii." Amu read on the game systems.

She looked at the games and found one called Batman: Arkham Asylum.

"Batman? Where have I heard that name before?" Amu asked, trying to remember.

"Oh yeah, those old comics that the orphanage had. The boys were really into them." Amu said, remembering those days frowning.

She put the game back where she got it and went up the stairs. She went in her room and got the clothes Ikuto brought her the day before and took them into the laundry room.

"I don't know how to use this!" Amu said staring at all the buttons confused.

She went down stairs and grabbed the phone thinking of calling Ikuto.

"Oh wait, I don't know his number." Amu said to herself and sighed falling back on the couch.

The phone rung and Amu answered it.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Asked a guy on the other end.

"Amu, who is this?" Amu asked back.

"Kukai, is Ikuto there?" The guy asked.

"No, he's at work." Amu said.

"Oh maybe I should call his cell phone then." The guy named Kukai said.

"Wait his cell phone? Could you give me his number, please? I needed to call him, but I don't have the number. I suppose I should have asked him for it incase I needed to call him." Amu said.

Kukai gave her the number and they hung up.

Amu called Ikuto and he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Amu, is something wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"No, I was wondering if you could tell me how to use the washer and dryer? I've never used something like that." Amu said, feeling embarrassed about it.

"Ikuto, who's that?" Amu heard a female voice ask.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy. I'll figure it out on my own." Amu said on the verge of tears.

"Amu are you crying?" Ikuto asked.

"N-No!" Amu said, tears streaming down her face and she hung up the phone.

'_Why am I crying? It's not like Ikuto and I are dating._' Amu thought to herself.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked outside. It was pouring down rain, she walked over to the balcony door and slid it open and went and sat in the chair out on the balcony.

The rain was cold when it hit her face. She pulled her legs up to her chest and cried into her knees.

Ikuto got home a few hours later. He noticed the balcony door was open again. He walked over and peeked out the door and seen Amu soaking wet, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked, walking over to her.

Amu looked up at him and her heart sunk.

"Amu have you been crying?" Ikuto asked looking at her red puff eyes and tear stained cheeks.

She didn't say anything, she just looked up at the sky as the rain fell on her face.

"I thought I had found a new sanctuary, but now I know the rain is the one and only thing that will never cause me pain. The only thing that makes me feel safe, the only thing I can rely on." Amu said.

"Amu, you can rely on me, I will protect you and I will never hurt you." Ikuto said.

"You already have!" Amu said and got up walking inside and toward the front door.

"Wait Amu, how have I already hurt you?" Ikuto asked.

"I know it shouldn't have, but when I heard that females voice over the phone earlier my heart broke. I know we aren't a couple and I'm not trying to be a clingy person or anything, but for some reason it hurt to hear that girl's voice with you." Amu said, looking down.

"You were jealous?" Ikuto asked.

"Maybe, I don't know what jealousy is really." Amu said, turning around looking at Ikuto.

He walked over and Amu backed up into the door.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Ikuto asked, placing his hands on the door, beside Amu's head.

"I-I -" Amu stuttered, but couldn't say anything else.

Ikuto moved his face closer to Amu's and she blushed. Their lips were just inches apart and someone knocked on the door, startling both Ikuto and Amu.

Amu moved from the door and Ikuto looked out of the peep hole.

"Go upstairs and get dried off and some new clothes on. My friends and sister are here." Ikuto said, looking at Amu.

Amu ran up the stairs and into the laundry room and grabbed another dress and bra and panties, then ran into the bathroom.

Once Amu was in the bathroom, Ikuto opened the door and six people walked in.

"It took you long enough Ikuto!" A blonde haired girl with violet colored eyes said.

"I was upstairs getting ready to change clothes, Utau." Ikuto lied with smoothly.

The blonde hugged Ikuto tightly and said, "When can I come stay with you again?"

"I'm not sure." Ikuto said, trying to get out of her grip,

"Utau you're going to whined up squeezing the air out of him." A guy with brown hair said.

"Oh hush, Kukai!" The girl named Utau, said to him.

Kukai looked around the house and the others looked at him.

"What are you looking for, Kukai?" A brown haired girl with pigtails asked.

"Well Yaya, I called Ikuto's house earlier and a girl answered. She said her name was Amu, so I'm looking for her." Kukai replied.

"Ikuto, do you finally have a girlfriend?" A short blonde haired girl asked.

"N-no don't jump to conclusions." Ikuto said.

He explained why Amu was staying with him.

"Oh so it's out of pity!" Utau said.

"Out of pity?" Amu asked standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone looked at her.

"Amu." Ikuto said surprised.

"You're being nice to me, because you feel sorry for me? You're not really my friend. I should have known, that's how my life has always been. People act so sweet and considerate, but in the end it was only so they could laugh at how stupid I am to actually believe that they actually cared about me." Amu said, tears streaming down her face.

She walked to the door and looked back at Ikuto.

"Thanks for finally breaking me." Amu said and walked out the door.

"Amu, wait!" Ikuto said running out the door and too the elevator.

The others followed him. The door closed before he could get to it. Ikuto pushed the elevator repeatedly.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" Utau asked.

"You just made her leave Utau! I wasn't letting her stay with me out of pity, I did it to help her and even though she's only been with me a few days I'm already in love with her. She may never talk to me again! I finally find a girl that means the world to me and you have to have a snobby attitude and say something out loud that you should have kept to yourself and ruin my life." Ikuto said, yelling at his sister.

"Their's other girls out there Ikuto! Find a model or something, but not a orphan without a life." Utau said.

"Utau, you need to be more careful about what you say, you've turned into a huge bitch over the years." Ikuto said getting on the elevator.

"W-what?" Utau said tears welling up in her eyes.

"See what I mean, you don't like it think of what you say and how it affects others." Ikuto said, the elevator doors closing.

It seemed like it took forever for the elevator to get to the bottom. Once it stopped and the doors opened Ikuto speed walked out of the building and into the rain.

'_Where could she be?_' Ikuto thought to himself, trying to think where Amu could have went.

He looked around as he walked hoping to see her, but he didn't.

'_The park, of course._' Ikuto thought and started walking really fast toward the park.

He arrived at the park out of breath and searched every inch of the park, but she wasn't there.

"Where else could she be?" Ikuto asked himself aloud and started walking thinking of anyother place she could have gone.

Out of the corner of his eye he seen pink. He looked in that direction and seen Amu. She was about to step off the curb, but she was looking down and didn't look to see if anything was coming. A bus was headed straight for her.

Ikuto ran toward her and yelled, "Amu, watch out!"

Amu looked up and seen the bus and froze in place.

Ikuto pushed her out of the way, but the bus ran over his leg.

Everyone around them came running over and some called 911. Amu looked over at who saved her and gasped.

"I-ikuto!" Amu said, running over to him.

"You ok?" Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded with tears streaming down her face and said, "Are you?"

"I think my leg is crushed but other than that I'm fine. I'm just glad I got you out of the way." Ikuto said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Amu grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "I'm so sorry." She said.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Ikuto said.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics looked after Ikuto. He looked for Amu, but she had already left.

He sighed as the paramedics closed the ambulance doors and took him to the hospital.

Ikuto had to get a cast and crutches and had to stay at the hospital for two days. Utau stayed at his house and took care of him for six weeks.

"Ikuto, you look so depressed man." Kukai said.

"I haven't seen or heard anything from Amu." Ikuto said.

"You would think after you saved her life, she'd at least be grateful enough to say thank you." Utau said.

"Ikuto." A blonde male said.

"Yeah Tadase?" Ikuto asked looking at him.

"I seen Amu not long ago." Tadase said.

"Where?" Ikuto asked, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Coming out of a store with a guy." Tadase said.

"A guy?" Ikuto asked, his heart dropping.

Utau looked at Ikuto and walked toward the door.

"Utau where are you going?" Ikuto asked.

"To the store, to get something for dinner. I won't be long, will you guys stay with Ikuto?" Utau said.

They nodded and Utau left.

She went to the park and seen pink hair.

"Amu?" Utau asked.

The girl looked at her and started walking away.

"Amu wait a minute." Utau said running after her.

"You're that girl that was at Ikuto's, who said he was only letting me stay with him out of pity." Amu said.

"Yes I did say that, but it wasn't true. I was just jealous I guess. I've always be jealous over girls that tried to be friends with Ikuto. He misses you! He never smiles anymore, he barely eats, he's depressed without you." Utau said.

"I'm sorry he feels that way, but it's not really my problem." Amu said.

Utau ran in front of her, making Amu stop.

"I'm sorry I said something hurtful that day. Hate me if you want to, but please don't do this to Ikuto. He loves you, I've never seen him care for a girl as much as he does you." Utau said.

"He deserves someone better than me." Amu said.

"Do you love him?" Utau asked.

"I- I think so." Amu said.

"You think?" Utau asked.

"I've never been in love so I don't know what it feels like." Amu said.

"How do you feel when your with Ikuto?" Utau asked.

"My heart skips beats and my stomach starts fluttering. I think about him a lot and whenever someone says we make a cute couple I get so happy. The day I left, I called Ikuto earlier that day and heard a female voice and it hurt. I don't know why though." Amu said.

"It sounds like you're in love with my brother." Utau said.

"I thought so." Amu said.

"You'll come back with me?" Utau said.

"Even if I love him he still deserves someone better than me." Amu said and walked around Utau.

Utau grabbed Amu's hand and started pulling her toward Ikuto's.

"H-hey let go!" Amu said.

"No!" Utau said.

She pulled Amu all the way back to Ikuto's and into the elevator.

"I shouldn't be here." Amu said, glaring at Utau.

"Ikuto has been driving himself crazy wanting to see you and worrying about you." Utau said.

The elevator arrived at his floor and Utau dragged Amu to the door.

She opened the door and pulled Amu inside. Everyone looked their way.

"Where's Ikuto?" Utau asked.

"Bathroom, he should be down in a minute." A purple haired guy said.

"Hey Nagi come help me get Ikuto down the stairs." Kukai said, looking over the banister.

The purple haired guy got up and went up that stairs. A few minutes later they brought Ikuto down the stairs.

"Sorry for having to have you guys basically carry me down the stairs." Ikuto said.

"It's fine." Kukai and Nagi said in unison, as they gave Ikuto his crutches.

Ikuto's eyes landed on Amu and he smiled and slowly made his way over to her.

"You came back." Ikuto said smiling.

"No I didn't, she pulled me back." Amu said pointing at Utau.

"You didn't want to come back?" Ikuto said frowning.

"I-I -" Amu stopped thinking of what to say.

Everyone looked at them.

"Amu." Ikuto said.

Amu sighed and said, "I don't want to be a bother to you."

"You're not a bother! I love having you here." Ikuto said.

"ADMIT YOU'RE IN LOVE ALREADY!" Utau yelled.

Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst.

"You both have done confessed to me that you love each other now say to one another." Utau said.

"You're in love with me?" Ikuto asked.

"I-I think so, I described how I felt about you to her and she said that's what it sounds like." Amu said, pointing at Utau.

"Oh that's right I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Utau." Utau said, to Amu.

"You pulled her here and you didn't even tell her you're name?" Ikuto said.

"She remembered me from the day she left. So I wasn't a total stranger." Utau said.

"If you would have just kept your mouth shut then she never would have left." Ikuto said.

"I told you I was sorry." Utau said.

"You should say it to her too." Ikuto said.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you Amu." Utau said.

"You weren't really one to me." Amu said.

"You just changed the subject! I wanted to hear if Ikuto was in love with Amu-chii too." Yaya said.

"I am." Ikuto said, blushing slightly.

"Even though I love you, it's better if we never see each other again." Amu said.

"What?" Ikuto said.

"You deserve someone better than me and if I stay here still and you get a girlfriend it will hurt me, so it's better for us to go our separate ways." Amu said walking toward the door.

Ikuto tried to get over to the door, but the crutches slipped from under him and he fell toward a table.

"Ikuto!" Everyone said, jumping up and running toward him.

Amu moved in front of the table and Ikuto hit into her, pushing her into the table and making her scream out in pain as they fell.

"Are you two ok?" Everyone asked helping them up.

"Oh god, Amu your bleeding!" Utau said, looking at the back of Amu's blood soaked dress.

"How bad?" Ikuto asked.

"The back of her dress is soaked in blood.' Utau said.

"That sounds bad." Nagi said.

"Come on." Utau said as she, Yaya and Rima led Amu upstairs and into the bathroom.

They pulled Amu's dress up and looked at her back.

"How bad is it?" Amu asked.

"You have a big cut across your back. I don't think it's deep, but it's long." Utau said.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Rima said.

"We'd have to sneak her out, if Ikuto hears about her having to go to the hospital he'll feel bad because he pushed her into the table." Utau said.

"Where's that window lead too?" Rima asked, looking at the window above the garden tub.

Yaya looked out of it and said, "A fire escape."

"Perfect!" Utau said.

Yaya and Rima went out first and then Utau helped Amu out, then climbed out herself.

"What are the guys going to do when they find out?" Rima asked.

"I have no idea, that's why we have to hurry." Utau said.

They went down the fire escape and to Utau's car.

"Did you bring you're key and license's?" Yaya asked.

"No!" Utau said.

Utau ran back to the fire escape and climbed back in the window. She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door and then into Amu's room.

"Utau what are you doing?" Ikuto asked.

"Getting Amu some more clothes." Utau called.

She got her license and keys and a shirt and pair of pants, then she hid her license's and keys in the clothes.

She walked back to the bathroom.

"How's Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Fine, just needs a new pair of clothes and a banage." Utau said and went back into the bathroom.

She climbed down the fire escape and ran back to her car. Rima, Yaya and Amu were already bulked in. Utau got in the drivers seat and handed the clothes to Yaya and then started the car and drove toward the hospital.

"Why'd you bring clothes?" Rima asked.

"So I could hide my license and keys." Utau said.

"Smart." Yaya said.

They arrived at the hospital and Utau parked then they took Amu into the emergency room.

"Yes?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes, my friend fell and scraped her back on a table and it's bleeding pretty bad can a doctor please take a look at it?" Utau said.

"Of course." They lady said and another lady walked out and motioned for them to come back.

They got taken to a room and Amu had to get put in a hospital gown.

"I don't like these things." Amu said.

"I know what you mean." Rima said.

A male doctor came in and looked at Amu's back.

"It's going to require stitches." He said.

Amu looked at Utau, Yaya and Rima with tears welling up.

"Is there any other way?" Utau asked.

"Staples but they hurt even more. I'll be back in a few minutes to get started. " The doctor said and left the room.

"We'll stay by your side, Amu-chii." Yaya said.

Rima and Utau nodded.

"Why? You three barely know me." Amu said.

"Well once you and Ikuto get together then we'll see you a lot, so we'll be best friends." Rima said.

"Oh I'm Yaya by the way." The brown haired girl said.

"And I'm Rima." The short blonde haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you." Amu said.

They smiled and the doctor walked in with a nurse and some scary looking medical stuff.

"Can we stay in here with her?" Rima asked.

"She's a little scared." Utau said.

"If it's ok with her, but you'll have to stay close to her head." The doctor said.

"Ok." All three said in unison and moved to the head of the bed.

Rima and Yaya gave Amu their hands and Utau stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

The doctor started putting stitching up her back and she started crying.

"I know it hurts, but just bear with it." The doctor said.

They were there for a hour.

"What's taking them so long?" Nagi asked.

"I don't know." Tadase said.

Kukai got up and walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

No answer.

"Hey girls, you ok in there?" Kukai asked.

Still no answer.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

He opened the door and no one was in there. He ran down the stairs.

"Their not in there." Kukai said.

"What?" Ikuto said.

He grabbed the phone and called Utau's cell phone.

She didn't answer.

"Where could they have gone?" Tadase asked.

Utau and the girls walked in then helping Amu.

"Where did you go?" Ikuto asked.

"We took Amu to the hospital." Utau said.

"Why? What's wrong?" The guys asked.

"She had to have stitches in her back." Rima said.

Kukai went and helped Amu over to the couch.

"I'm sorry I knocked you into the table." Ikuto said.

"It's fine! You would have hit your head on it, I'd rather it be me then you." Amu said.

"I guess we're staying tonight." Kukai said.

"Huh?" Ikuto asked.

"You two can't get up the stairs to the bathroom, your on crutches and Amu can barely walk, so you need someone to help." Nagi said.

"Yeah you can't pick Amu up with your broken foot." Utau said.

"You guys don't mind staying?" Ikuto asked.

"No." They all said.

"It'll be like a sleep over." Yaya said.

"You don't have your clothes." Ikuto said.

"Couldn't we borrow some of yours?" Tadase said.

"Yeah and the girls can use either Utau's or Amu's." Ikuto said.

"And we can all sleep down here and watch movies." Yaya said, smiling.

"Yeah." Utau said.

Amu moved a little and cried out in pain.

"Are you ok?" Ikuto asked.

"My back is really sore." Amu said.

"Want a painkiller?" Utau asked.

Amu nodded.

Utau went and got her two painkillers and a glass of water.

Amu took them and shuttered at the nasty taste.

"You ok?" Kukai asked.

"It wasn't all that tasty." Amu said.

"It's medicine what do you expect?" Tadase said smiling.

Amu blushed.

"I thought you liked Ikuto, not Tadase." Utau said.

"W-what?" Amu asked surpised.

"You're blushing!" Utau said.

"W-well he is very handsome and his smile is so sweet, no one's ever smiled at me like that so I was embarrassed." Amu said.

"Utau, you're jumping to conculsion's." Ikuto said.

"Sorry, it's just I don't want you to get hurt." Utau said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can go off on Amu, every time she blushes from what another guy says. We're not dating." Ikuto said.

"I went and found her for nothing?" Utau asked.

"What?" Ikuto said.

"I went and found Amu and your not even going to date her?!" Utau said.

"I never said that! I said 'We're not dating' as in we're not currently dating, I wasn't saying that we weren't going to date." Ikuto explained.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Utau asked.

"Utau!" Ikuto said.

"You've been sulking since you hurt your leg, because you didn't see or hear from Amu for six months. Now that she's here and has admitted she loves you, you're not going to ask her out? Are you really going to let her get away again?!" Utau said.

"I want to ask her out when we will have sometime alone together." Ikuto said.

"Then we'll leave." Utau said.

"Utau don't try and rush us into a relationship." Ikuto said.

"Amu what do you think?" Utau asked, looking at Amu.

Ikuto and the others did too, she was asleep.

Ikuto pulled her over to him, putting his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, grabbing a handful out his shirt and snuggling into him.

"When will she get the stitches out of her back?" Ikuto asked.

"They'll come out on there own. The doctor said it should take six weeks or more for the wound to heal and for the stitches to come out. You're going to have to change the bandages and clean the wound for her." Rima said.

"Me?" Ikuto asked.

"We can't stay forever." Yaya said.

"How big is it?" Ikuto asked.

"From about in between her shoulder blades to where the top of her panties are." Utau said.

"That big?" Ikuto asked.

"She hit the table where the top of her panties are and then you both kind of slid down pushing her into the table more and then she fell, cutting her back." Utau said.

"I feel so bad, because I caused it." Ikuto said.

"I don't think Amu-chii blames you." Yaya said.

"Still, I caused her to be hurt." Ikuto said.

"I don't think Amu sees it that way!" Rima said.

"Why do you say that?" Nagi asked.

"Because, she got in the way of Ikuto and the table. She knew there was a chance she would get hurt, but she didn't care, as long as Ikuto was ok." Rima said.

"Kind of like he did with her and the bus." Kukai said.

"You two are pratically made for each other." Utau said.

Ikuto looked at Amu sleeping and he smiled. He gentely pushed a strand of hair out of her face and she wrinkled her nose. Ikuto chuckled making Amu wake up and look at him.

"Hi." Amu said.

"Hi." Ikuto said, still smiling.

Amu sat up from leaning on Ikuto and winced grabbing a handful of the couch cushion.

"Are you ok?" Kukai asked, putting his hand on her arm.

"Yeah." Amu said.

"Wait Tadase, didn't you say you seen Amu with another guy?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah." Tadase said.

All of them looked at Amu.

"Who was it?" Utau asked.

"The guy from the music store." Amu said.

"You went out with him?" Ikuto asked.

"N-no! I was in a store seeing about getting a job application and he recognized me and was surprised I wasn't with you. When I told him I don't really talk to you anymore he said, "Ikuto's a damned fool letting a piece of eye candy like you get away." and then he asked me out. I told him I wasn't really looking for a relationship right now and he said it was alright and we walked and talked awhile until we got to his store." Amu said.

"He's always like that." Kukai said.

"Yeah, every girl he see's he asks out." Nagi said.

"He even asked me out one time, creepiest day of my life." Tadase said.

Everyone looked at him and he turned red.

"Did he mistake you for a girl?" Nagi asked.

"I don't think Tadase cross dresses like you." Kukai said.

"I didn't have a choice!" Nagi said blushing.

"I don't think he thought I was a girl." Tadase said.

"C-could someone please help me to the bathroom?" Amu asked.

Kukai picked her up gently and carried her up the stairs. He gently put her down in the bathroom and stepped outside the door, pulling it closed behind him.

The door opened a few minutes later and Kukai looked up just in time to catch Amu. She cried out when his hand touched her back.

"Sorry!" Kukai said, moving his hand.

"It's ok." Amu said.

"What happened?" Ikuto yelled.

"I accidently touched her back, she's ok." Kukai called.

"Can you not carry me the way you did up the stairs it kind of hurt my back. I don't mean to be a pain." Amu said.

"Your not!" Kukai said, grabbing her butt and lifted her up.

She blushed.

"Sorry but it's the only way I can carry you without touching your back. Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist so I don't have to grab your back again." Kukai said.

Amu nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He carried her down the stairs and Ikuto started glaring at him. Kukai put her down on the couch.

"Your hands were on her ass weren't they?" Utau said, pointing at Kukai.

"I had to keep her from falling." Kukai said.

"You were sqeezing it weren't you!" Utau said.

"You jump to conclusions easily!" Kukai said.

"Amu, was Kukai sqeezing your ass?" Utau asked.

"W-What?" Amu asked shocked.

"Stand up." Utau said.

Amu winced and did as told.

"Utau, Amu's hurt!" Rima said.

"I know but I want to know!" Utau said.

"Did Kukai do this to you?" Ikuto asked sqeezing Amu's butt.

Amu squeaked and blushed.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu said, grabbing his hand.

"Did he?" Utau asked.

Amu looked at Kukai who looked like he was pleading with his eyes for her to say no.

"I don't think Kukai would violate me, but apparently Ikuto will." Amu said looking at Ikuto.

"Whew!" Kukai said.

"You did squeeze it!" Utau said.

"Alright fine I did, it's not my fault she's cute and has a very squeezable ass." Kukai said.

"That's your best friends girlfriend!" Utau yelled.

Utau turned to Amu before anyone else could say anything.

"And you lied! Why would you say that if he really did squeeze it?" Utau yelled at Amu.

"I didn't know what you'd do to him if I said that he did, your kind of scary at times." Amu said.

"Is that anyway to treat your best friend?" Utau asked.

"My best friend, whose my best friend?" Amu asked.

"Me!" Utau screeched.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Since when?" Kukai asked.

"Since the park, when I found her!" Utau said.

"You were calling her names before that though." Kukai said.

"It's ok, if you want to be best friends Utau, we can be." Amu said smiling.

Utau hugged her and Amu cried out in pain. Utau let go immediately.

"S-sorry!" She said.

"It's ok!" Amu said, fighting back tears.

"We should probably check it." Rima said.

"Pull up your shirt up Amu-chii." Yaya said.

"N-not in front of the guys!" Amu said.

"Just do it Amu!" Utau said.

Amu blushed and raised up her shirt. Utau took the bandage off and all the guys gasped at how long it was.

"Is it bad?" Amu asked worriedly.

"It's really long." Tadase said.

"I'm sorry!" Ikuto said.

Everyone looked at him, he had a pained expression.

"For what?" Amu asked.

"I pushed you into the table and caused you to be hurt." Ikuto said.

"It's alright!" Amu said.

Ikuto reached his hand out and gently trailed his pointer finger down her stitiches. Amu and the others looked at him.

"Does it hurt?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't think your touch could ever hurt me." Amu said blushing.

Ikuto moved his face closer to Amu's and she blushed even more. Everyone else smiled.

Ikuto stopped and Amu looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Amu asked.

"No." Ikuto said getting his crutches and walking out the front door.

All the others looked after him.

"Is he ok?" Amu asked.

"Even if you say it's ok, he still blames himself." Utau said, bandaging Amu's back up again.

"I hate that he feels that way." Amu said, letting go of her shirt.

Amu walked over to the door wincing with every step.

"Amu don't push yourself." Rima said.

"I'm fine." Amu said and opened the door, she walked out and shut it behind her.

Ikuto was standing at the window watching the rain. Amu walked over to him.

"It's raining pretty hard huh?" Amu said.

Ikuto nodded.

"What's wrong? Your barely talking to me." Amu said.

"I'm sorry." Ikuto said, looking out the window.

Amu moved between him and the windowsill and in the way of his view.

"Ikuto how do you feel about me?" Amu asked blushing.

"W-what?" Ikuto asked and finally looked at her.

"How do you feel about me?" Amu asked again.

"I….. I love you." Ikuto said.

Amu smiled and kissed Ikuto passionately. Ikuto was shocked at first, but slowly over came it and kissed her back.

"I love you too." Amu said when they parted for air.

This time Ikuto was the one to start the kiss. He let go of his crutches and wrapped his arms around Amu, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Even though his hands were on her back she didn't care, because she felt no pain in his arms.

"Finally!" Utau said from the doorway.

Amu and Ikuto both jumped and looked in that direction.

All the others were standing at the door smiling at them.

Amu blushed and hid her face against Ikuto's chest.

"So you two dating now?" Kukai asked.

Amu looked at the others and then Ikuto.

"Amu would you be my girlfriend?" Ikuto asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Amu said and kissed him again.

"So can I take that as a yes?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course." Amu said.

Utau basically tackled Amu in a hug and Amu winced a little.

"S-sorry!" Utau said.

"It's fine." Amu said hugging her back.

They all went back inside.

"It will be so much cooler when you and Amu heal, then we can do more things." Nagi said.

"Yeah, oh that reminds me when do you get your cast off Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Tomorrow." Ikuto said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot they prescribed Amu some medicine to put on her back to help it heal faster." Rima said.

"Yeah you can go get it tomorrow." Utau said.

"I'll run by there after I get my cast off then." Ikuto said.

They all ate and then watched movies until they fell asleep.

The next morning Kukai, Tadase, Nagi, Rima, Utau and Yaya got ready for work while Ikuto got ready for his doctor's appointment.

"Amu are you sure you'll be ok alone until I get back?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Amu said smiling.

"I could take today off and stay with you if you want." Utau said.

"You've been taking a lot of days off recently to help Ikuto." Rima said.

"I haven't taken a day off in a while. Would you like me to stay with you?" Kukai asked.

"I don't want to be a bother and you shouldn't take time off to stay with me, you may need that day another time. I'll be fine, I once had a broken leg and arm at the same time and no one offered to help me then, but I managed so I can again. Besides it's only a little while and then Ikuto will be back." Amu said.

"Alright if your sure." They all said.

"I am." Amu said smiling.

Ikuto kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as they all walked towards the door.

"Ok, all of you please be careful since it's pouring down rain the roads can be slippery." Amu said.

"We will." Rima said.

They all left and Amu looked out the window and smiled, then started walking tv.

Ikuto came back two hours later and found Amu glaring at the stuff to bandage her back up.

"Why are you glaring at that stuff Amu?" Ikuto asked closing the door.

"Because it's time to change it and Utau, Rima and Yaya aren't here and I can't do it on my own." Amu said still glaring at the supplies.

"Well I got your medicine so lift up your shirt and I'll change them for you." Ikuto said opening the medicine back and pulled out a white round container.

Amu blushed and lifted her shirt up. Ikuto blushed too and removed the bandages. Ikuto got the bandages ready and put some of the medicine cream on his finger and rubbed it on her wound and then bandaged her back up again.

Amu pulled her shirt back down and Ikuto went to wash the medicine off his hand. He came back and Amu was smiling at him.

He sat down beside her and she snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her.

"So how does it feel to be able to walk again?" Amu asked.

"Great I hated those damn crutches." Ikuto said.

"I can understand that." Amu said.

"You said earlier that you have had a broke arm and leg at the same time, right?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah." Amu said looking down.

"How did it happen?" Ikuto asked.

"I accidentally ran into these three guys leaving out of my room at the orphanage and they dragged me back into my room and tortured me and the result was a broken arm and leg and a lot of bruises and a few fractures." Amu said not meeting his eyes.

Ikuto pulled Amu onto his lap and Amu looked at him blushing.

"I'll never let anything like that happen to you again." Ikuto said.

Amu smiled and kissed him.

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met, how did I ever get this lucky." Amu said.

"I'm the lucky one Amu." Ikuto said smiling.

Amu giggled and hugged him.

"I love you so much Ikuto." Amu said.

"I love you too Amu." Ikuto said.

They kissed.

"I think I finally found a new sanctuary." Amu said.

"Really what?" Ikuto asked.

"You!" Amu said.

Ikuto kissed her passionately and they lived happily ever after.

**Cherry-chan: So I got this one shot idea and yeah here it is…. It may suck but at least I tried to write a cute one. Sorry if I failed, but anyway I'm also working on an idea for a new Amuto story instead of a one-shot since I haven't written one for Amuto in a while. I may post it once I get some other fanfics completed. Well I hope you all like it and sorry if there are any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors. Please R&R, thanks.**


End file.
